Antes do Véu
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: Uma versão dos últimos momentos de Sirius antes de cair no véu. O ferimento de Bicuço, o aviso de Snape, o Departamento de Mistérios... o véu da morte.SPOILERS: livro 5 – Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix
1. Sumário

**Uma versão dos últimos momentos de Sirius antes de cair no véu. O ferimento de Bicuço, o aviso de Snape, o Departamento de Mistérios... o véu da morte.**

**SPOILERS: livro 5 – Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix**

Oi pessoal!

Novamente eu, aqui, mas sem songs, nem longfic (veja minhas outras fics), e sim com uma shortfic.

Como o prólogo diz, essa fic narra (de acordo com minhas idéias birutas) os últimos momentos de Sirius antes de cair pelo véu. Essa short venceu o segundo campeonato de shortfics do Fórum de Harry Potter SobreSites, o que me deixou very happy .

Espero que vocês gostem, e mandem reviews! Se gostarem, ou não, apenas o ato de gastar um minuto para escrever o que acharam já fará alguém feliz!

Abraços!


	2. Antes do Véu

_**Antes do Véu**_

Mais um dia mórbido e nauseante preso naquela casa cheirando a mofo, como um animal enjaulado, ainda não entendia como conseguia suportar... e toda vez que pensava nisso o coração acelerava naquela vontade louca de quebrar as regras e ir atrás da liberdade, igual a quando tinha dezesseis anos, ir para a liberdade... a por algum acaso, com aquele governo aleijado, tinha alguma espécie de liberdade, a não ser a fuga?

E isso soava irritante, ainda era preferível a liberdade com fuga do que aquele aprisionamento seguro... Dumbledore por algum motivo achava que ele era retardado? Tá... talvez um pouco teimoso, impulsivo e inconseqüente, mas mesmo assim era de confiança, era talentoso, sem se gabar, podia fazer tanto e mais que os outros... mesmo à surdina.

E Dumbledore insistia em mantê-lo preso naquele cafofo deprimente, como se fosse uma criança burra e malcriada (apesar de realmente ser malcriado...). Poderia fazer tanta coisa para ajudar a Ordem...

Ao invés de simplesmente limpar o cafofo.

Uma estante que estava para ser detonada, por ser um porta-livros amaldiçoado, que não largava de jeito nenhum seus livros de magia negra, a não ser que quem os pegasse tivesse más intenções... faltando vários livros.

-Monstro! Monstro!!! Seu elfo estúpido... – resmungou, quando viu a criaturinha vir das escadas arrastando os pés, realmente com um livro negro e ensangüentado debaixo do braço, as mãos enfaixadas em toscas bandagens. Provavelmente se ferira ao pegar algum dos livros, fato comum quando se mexe com material negro.

-Sim, meu senhor? – ele perguntou obediente, e contrariado. Então resmungou: - O senhor é um tratante inútil e teimoso que apenas atrapalha...

-Onde estão os outros livros? – perguntou irritado, ignorando os resmungos do elfo.

-Estão guardados... – o elfo escondeu o livro toscamente às costas – o senhor não pode destruir as nobres artes praticadas por seus ancestrais...

-Ah, posso sim... onde estão?

-Guardadas...

-ONDE?

O elfo o olhou com desprezo.

-No lugar de sempre meu senhor.

-Aquela sua toca imunda?

O elfo doméstico apenas baixou a cabeça contrariado.

-Ótimo, sai do meu caminho – falou, passando e empurrando-o sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Quando já estava no meio do corredor, voltou.

-E não toque nesses livros – acrescentou, ao ver o elfo se preparando para pegar outro livro de magia negra.

A toca de Monstro daria pena em alguém com um pouco mais de sentimentalismo pelo elfo ridículo, mas a Sirius apenas gerava repulsa, como provavelmente todos os aposentos daquela mansão. Sua casa... aquilo sempre lhe dava uma inexplicável vontade de rir, como tudo era irônico, o lugar que mais odiava era sua segurança...

Já teria saído a muito tempo daquela mansão apelidada carinhosamente de cafofo, se não fosse, principalmente, acima de qualquer pedido de Dumbledore e Remo, aquela exclamação...

"_-...pensei que você talvez gostasse de se encontrar comigo..._

_-Gostaria, só não quero ver você atirado de volta em Azkaban."_

Harry era um cabeçudo, igualzinho ao pai... lerdo também. Mas Sirius não pensava nisso com desprezo... era mais por divertimento. Mas ele puxara o mesmo jeito irritante de Lílian, pelo menos o jeito dela com Sirius (que vendo por outros olhos era absolutamente correto). Cuidadoso demais talvez... em certos aspectos. Ele confiava em Sirius... caso contrário não teria desabafado sobre o ataque da cobra. Mas parecia não querer que ele se arriscasse _também_. Isso o irritara profundamente naquela noite, acabara sendo grosseiro. Contara com ele para algumas horas de liberdade e isso lhe fora negado, da pessoa de quem menos esperava um não... apesar de ter razão. _"...não apareça por aqui em hipótese alguma..."_...

Dissera que ele não gostava de se arriscar... o que sabia que era mentira. Pelo menos a loucura ele herdara de Thiago (porque a loucura da mãe era muito perigosa... doía na pele, as bochechas de Thiago que o dissessem), para se meter nas enrascadas sem pensar nas conseqüências... valentia talvez? Ou burrice extrema? Difícil de saber, suspeitava que fossem os dois juntos... com uma dose de teimosia... duvidava que ele tivesse ido realmente falar com Snape.

Com tantos pensamentos já havia preparado a comida de Bicuço, talvez o único amigo que realmente lhe fizesse companhia o dia inteiro, se bem que quando ele entregava os ratos com molho de tomate o hipógrifo esquecia-o completamente... canalha... mas no fundo era um bom amigo.

Amigos... depois de Remo havia o pessoal da Ordem, da qual poucos eram íntimos, e os garotos, totalizando poucos, os únicos que pelo menos não desejavam sua cabeça numa tigela...

Mas sua cabeça ficou vazia de pensamentos quando chegou no quarto de sua mãe. A porta estava mais detonada do que antes, e havia barulhos incomodados de algum animal que se debatia irritado lá dentro. Não pensou muito, o que quer que fosse merecia atenção... entrou.

E fechou a porta rapidamente logo depois, pulando imediatamente para o lado. No lugar onde estava segundos antes, havia seis rombos, fendas de garras de aço que cortavam furiosamente o ar tentando atingir o homem.

Bicuço estava fora de si, guinchando furioso e erguido nos cascos tentando dilacerar o bruxo a sua frente, o bico estalando furiosamente, os olhos refletindo uma fúria maldosa.

-Bicuço! – chamou em voz alta, saltando para trás, desviando das garras fatais do hipógrifo louco. – Bicuço! Sou eu! BICUÇO!

Num movimento rápido acertou um soco no bico da fera, saltando para trás de novo. O hipógrifo, ainda sentindo os instintos de defesa, o olhou confuso ao mesmo tempo que sua garra descia uma única vez ainda, mais devagar, Sirius a segurou enquanto o hipógrifo parava seu ataque furioso, reconhecendo o amigo.

-Que foi garoto? – perguntou com voz gentil, largando a pata do bicho.

Ele soltou um pio abafado, se adiantando e passando o bico no seu rosto num pedido de desculpas. Ficou meio nervoso com isso, mas ele parecia totalmente calmo agora.

-Aqui está a comida – falou, erguendo a saca.

Como esperava, Bicuço pulou e estalou o bico querendo pegar a saca, feliz, mas Sirius percebeu que havia algo estranho. Ele mancava. E ainda mais estranho, martelando na sua cabeça, era o ataque de fúria poucos minutos atrás. Abriu a saca e largou-a no chão, antes que o periquito eqüino tivesse um ataque, e procurou a fonte do sangue que estava espalhado por todo o ombro e pata dianteiros direito dele.

Mas os hipógrifos não gostam de ser incomodados quando comem, e Sirius optou pela sensatez, ficando sentado na enorme cama e observando os salpicos de sangue pelo chão e paredes, e a ferida no ombro e peito da criatura. Não havia nada no quarto que fosse afiado, nada que pudesse ferir, exceto se o hipógrifo começasse a dar de cabeça no pé da cama, ainda assim sendo impossível se cortar no ombro.

Após alguns minutos em que Sirius observava seus jantares de outros dias serem devorados, Bicuço trotou manco até ele, e parecia querer dizer que algo o estava incomodando. Com cuidado, passou a mão, arrepiando algumas penas, para ver o ferimento. Um corte, realmente profundo. Não imaginava o que poderia ser aquilo. Feitiço, corte com lâmina afiada, qualquer coisa... sacou a varinha. O que quer que fosse podia esperar, dois feitiços e ele parecia novo em folha.

Entediado, por não ter nada para fazer, pegou um cachecol velho e trucidado e atirou uma ponta para Bicuço. Brincou alguns minutos com ele, num cabo de guerra desproporcional no qual o bicho o derrubou duas vezes da cama... e depois o hipógrifo preguiçoso esticou as asas desleixadamente e se deitou sobre a cama, os olhos laranjas fitando-o amigavelmente por debaixo das penas.

Alguns tapinhas carinhosos na cabeça dele e saiu, agora decidido a descobrir o que causara tal ferimento a tal criatura. Não era fácil ferir um hipógrifo e sair ileso, e se alguém tivesse atacado, ele iria saber.

Curvou-se, firmando-se sobre as quatro patas do cachorro negro que era, e saiu a verificar. Como suspeitara, havia cheiro de sangue no corredor central, alguns metros antes da entrada para o corredor do quarto de Bicuço. As gotas eram poucos visíveis no tapete vermelho na escuridão do corredor. Seguiu a trilha, gotas de sangue de metros em metros, cuidadoso, sem fazer barulho, pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. Mas a trilha desapareceu perto da sala de visitas, não havia mais sangue. Olhou preocupado ao redor. Tudo em ordem. Não havia nenhum outro cheiro estranho, além daquele do sangue. A casa ecoava um silêncio profundo.

Pouco convencido, continuou a investigar, aposento por aposento, as orelhas erguidas e os ouvidos atentos a qualquer ruído, o focinho seguindo o chão e apontando para os pontos que mereciam atenção, farejando incansavelmente, os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento, os pés pisando com cuidado para não provocarem ruídos, uma sombra negra que cruzava a casa atrás de inimigos.

Então, quando já voltava para a o corredor do hall, sentindo vagamente o cheiro de sangue outra vez, um som fraco soou da cozinha, ininteligível, indistinto, mas audível. Apertou o passo, num galope silencioso, sentindo magia negra no ar, junto com sangue, fazendo seu pêlo se eriçar, o coração galopando junto com seus pés...

Foi por pouco, e num esforço surpreso quando saltou para dentro da cozinha, que suas mandíbulas não se fecharam sobre o pescoço fino do elfo maldito. Monstro soltou um uivo de susto e saiu correndo desabalado.

-MERDA!!!

Foi com raiva que reparou que a magia negra ainda estava entranhada nos braços de Monstro por causa dos livros que afanara, e o sangue provavelmente viera do mesmo motivo. O sangue do tapete era dele, e provavelmente dera aquelas voltinhas inexplicáveis pela casa depois de se ter ferido com os livros. Fora proibido por Sirius de entrar no quarto de sua mãe, o que significava que ele não poderia ter atacado o hipógrifo. Fosse o que fosse que tivesse ferido Bicuço, era um mistério.

A fome bateu, e considerando que Remo e os outros deveriam estar logo voltando da missão, preparou algumas torradas, o fogão quente com o calor da casa aquecendo rápido. Fechou o forno irritado, que se abrira de vez, uma porcaria antiga que apresentava defeitos...

Missões, nunca recebia nenhuma, nenhuma única tarefa, Dumbledore preferia trancafiá-lo no maldito cafofo, ao invés de confiar nele... não se virara muito bem até ali? Desde que fugira? Não era o principal alvo de Voldemort, nem os secundários, ajudaria muito mais que correria riscos, batalhando lá fora, mesmo com o ministério atrás de si, eles eram a última coisa que o preocupava (depois da faxina na casa, claro...).

Foi um susto quando uma labareda surgiu ao seu lado, por pouco não atacou Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore. Ela deu um pio agudo, o olhando com aquelas rubis amarronzadas, e estendeu e pata, com um pequeno bilhete escrito. Reconheceu com desgosto a letra de Snape.

_Black_

_Me avise se ainda está aí na sede, preciso saber rápido, mando notícias mais tarde._

_Snape_

Franziu a testa, maldição, Snape nunca lhe explicava porque precisava das coisas... outro 'gato entalado', pelo jeito... Pena e tinteiro a mão, escreveu no verso do bilhete.

_Estou aqui sim._

Pouco, mas suficiente, entregou a Fawkes que com outra labareda desapareceu, deixando uma única pena para trás.

Talvez os outros soubessem o que estava acontecendo, pensou em escrever alguma carta, mas se fosse necessário já teriam contatado-o... e Snape tinha a irritante mania de dar aqueles sustos...

E falando dos duendes eles aparataram alguns minutos depois, recebendo sua varinha nas fuças, todos assustados paralisados com Moody gritando "INVASÃO! INVASÃO!"...

-Por que não entraram pela porta, ao invés de bancarem os trasgos e aparatarem? – perguntou, retirando os feitiços.

-Foi uma fuga rápida – sorriu Remo, retirando as últimas correntes dos pés, enquanto Sirius retirava a vida das correntes que mantinham os outros imobilizados no chão. – Eles chegaram bem quando estávamos saindo, foi meio corrido.

-Daí o Olho-Tonto berrou 'DIRETO PRA SEDE', simplesmente obedecemos. – falou Tonks, desenrolando uma corrente da garganta.

-Pelo menos a VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!!!... está boa. – Quim imitou o tom de voz de Moody, falhando miseravelmente com sua voz grave e provocando algumas risadas.

-Torradas! – Tonks não esperou para atacar o prato recém feito.

-E aí, o que conseguiram? – perguntou para Remo, escorando-se na parede.

-Evitar bastantes mortes, pegamos o cristal primeiro – respondeu ele, satisfeito, pegando uma torrada (a única que sobrara do cruel ataque de Tonks e Quim ao prato). Ele o examinou mais atentamente. – Tudo bem Sirius? Você está com uma cara estranha.

-Alguém feriu Bicuço. Vasculhei a casa inteira e não encontrei sinais de ninguém.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com a torrada na mão, a conversa saindo escondida com o festerê de Tonks e Quim conversando em voz alta.

-Que tipo de ferimento?

-Um corte – deu de ombros – nada de muito grave, mas mesmo assim, quem o atacaria? Só o que há são algumas gotas de sangue do Monstro pela casa, ele acabou se ferindo com aqueles livros de magia negra lá embaixo, quando tentou escondê-los.

-Ele não poderia atacá-lo?

-Recebeu ordens bem diretas para não entrar lá.

-Ele não poderia ter se ferido sozinho?

-Pensei nisso também, mas seria impossível.

-Estranho... ninguém na casa?

-Nem um único rastro. E Snape mandou um bilhete via Fawkes, perguntando se eu ainda estava aqui.

Remo franziu completamente a testa dessa vez.

-E o que mais?

-Apenas isso, disse que daria mais informações mais tarde.

Um silêncio se seguiu entre os dois, refletindo sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. E falando no duende... as atenções de ambos foram desviadas pela figura negra de Snape entrando rápido e sério pela cozinha. Parou no portal, mas olhando diretamente para Sirius.

-Potter sumiu.

-O QUÊ? – exclamou meia cozinha.

-Ele teve uma visão durante o N.O.M. de História. Em seguida Umbridge o pegou na lareira dela. Fui chamado para dar a ela outro frasco de Veritaserum. Óbvio que não entreguei, senhorita Tonks – acrescentou ele, quando Tonks abriu a boca. Toda a cozinha observava com extrema atenção. – Mas ele disse algo quando me retirava da sala. Disse que você – ele apontou para Sirius – sob o apelido de "Almofadinhas", estava preso com Voldemort no lugar em que ele está escondido.

-Quê? – perguntou ríspido.

-Não é tudo. Eu avisei a Dumbledore, ele virá hoje para cá, dentro de uma hora. Então vi ele, a Granger e Umbridge entrando na floresta, mas não saíram mais. Os dois Weasley's também sumiram, junto com Longbottom e Lovegood.

-Devem ter ido para o Departamento de Mistérios – disse Remo, imediatamente.

-Já olhou na floresta? – perguntou Tonks.

-Não, vou olhar agora, mas é mais provável que já tenham arranjado um jeito de ir até o Ministério. Eu sugiro para vocês irem direto para lá, enquanto eu procuro na floresta.

-Certo – eles trocaram afirmações de cabeça, e começaram a se mexer pegando o que precisavam.

Snape foi até Sirius.

-Você deveria ficar Black, sabe disso, e Dumbledore vai precisar ficar sabendo do que está acontecendo.

-Não mesmo – falou na hora, sério. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixaria Harry naquela situação. Ele sabia mais do que os outros porque não poderia deixar...

Remo lhe lançou um olhar rápido. Snape virou as costas, e disse já andando:

-Faça o que achar melhor Black, mas é melhor ficar.

Nem respondeu. Snape já saíra.

-Ele tem razão Sirius, você deve ficar – falou Remo.

-E deixar Voldemort mexer com Harry? Ele é importante pra mim, sabe? – disse irritado, os olhos correndo em volta, até pararem num ponto específico.

-Mas Dumbledore...

-Monstro – chamou. Monstro saiu do lado do armário, nervoso – você ouviu tudo?

-Sim, meu senhor. Monstro apesar de ser um pobre elfo velho ainda não ficou surdo...

-Então avise a Dumbledore quando ele chegar.

Remo apenas o olhou e sacudiu a cabeça, discordando. Mas ele não entendia completamente... Voldemort tinha razões para matar Harry imediatamente assim que o encontrasse se soubesse o que queria do Departamento de Mistérios... era uma questão mais urgente que nunca.

Aquela maldita profecia, que Thiago lhe contara dezesseis anos atrás, preocupado e nervoso, que condenava Harry a lutar contra Voldemort até a morte de um dos dois... maldito, tudo estava claro demais, Harry não aprendera oclumência, Voldemort invadira sua mente e o enganara fazendo-o acreditar que haviam pegado Sirius, e agora ele se metera a ir pessoalmente ajudá-lo, caindo na armadilha e metendo-se numa enorme enrascada, sem medir os riscos...

Cabeçudo e lerdo! Igual ao pai! Sirius nunca se perdoaria se Voldemort o pegasse, e não seria Remo, nem Dumbledore, nem o Papai Noel ou quem quer que fosse, que iriam impedi-lo de ir ajudar seu afilhado.

Sempre avisara Dumbledore para que este revelasse logo a Harry sobre a profecia... assim ele entenderia, se empenharia em aprender oclumência, talvez sofresse um pouco mas superaria com toda a certeza, e isso agora não estaria acontecendo...

Os outros se reuniram prontos na cozinha, Moody os olhou com a varinha na mão.

-Em frente à cabine.

Concordância geral, e o ar foi varrido por estalos de chicote, na medida em que os corpos desapareciam restando apenas o elfo velho sorrindo satisfeito na cozinha sombria.

Quando chegaram lá, de longe avistaram as criaturas negras e sombrias, ao lado da lixeira. Testrálios.

-Pelo menos agora sabemos como foi que eles vieram – comentou Remo, enquanto corriam para a cabine.

Deve ter sido a situação mais constrangedora que já passara, espremido entre três homens e uma mulher num cubículo ridículo...

"Anda!" berrava Moody a cada meio minuto...

Saíram capotando e tropeçando nos pés um do outro quando o elevador abriu, num átrio completamente deserto.

-Por que – perguntou Tonks irritada, enquanto corriam para os elevadores dourados – não aparatamos direto aqui para dentro?

-Por que estranhamente isso aqui está barrado a aparatações – resmungou Moody, esmurrando o botão de número nove.

Moody parecia o próprio demônio toda vez que o elevador parava e abria para mostrar os corredores vazios.

-Isso é um péssimo sinal... – murmurou Remo baixo ao seu lado – Eles estão aqui. Sugiro que você vá à frente para indicar o caminho, temos que ser rápidos agora e esse departamento é grande.

Dito e feito, mal as grades estavam abrindo ruidosamente no andar desejado e um enorme cão negro disparara pelo corredor, o focinho rente ao chão captando os cheiros, os outros correndo logo atrás.

Cheiros frescos, muitos, por toda a extensão do corredor longo e frio, de janelas nuas, e no fim havia uma única porta, preta e lisa, e uma abertura à esquerda. Em nenhum momento pensou em descer, conhecia aquele corredor bem demais; levava ao velho Décimo Tribunal, onde fora "julgado" e condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban...

Entraram, e se depararam numa sala redonda negra com doze portas da mesma cor idênticas, sem maçanetas, separadas por candelabros de chamas azuis, e quatro corpos caídos no chão.

-Rony, Hermione... !

Remo e Tonks se abaixaram para os garotos. Além dos dois grifinórios, estavam uma loira que foi reconhecida como Luna Lovegood e a menininha Gina. Hermione e Lovegood estavam inconscientes, Rony estava envolto por algo que parecia cérebros – estava semiconsciente – e Gina estava olhando-os paralisada no ato de tentar levantar – parecia estar com o tornozelo quebrado.

-Não fechem a porta! – avisou Moody.

Sirius farejava freneticamente as portas, enquanto os outros falavam alguma coisa com os garotos. Muitos cheiros, em todas elas, também magia negra e cheiro de queimado... todos recentes, mas procurava o mais forte... Quase desesperado, num instinto que falou mais forte que o olfato e a audição, atirou-se destransformando-se contra uma das portas e entrou, os outros o seguindo novamente, deixando os garotos sozinhos...

Mal sentira o alívio de entrar na porta certa e já lançava feitiços furiosamente com os outros. Os comensais estavam lá no fundo da sala circular de degraus, e no estrado com um véu, bem no centro, estava Harry, amassado com uma esfera de vidro na mão.

Tonks já lançara um feitiço estuporante contra Lúcio Malfoy, mais próximo de Harry; iam descendo os degraus para o centro da sala atacando-os. Os comensais, anestesiados com a aparição dos membros da Ordem, foram imediatamente ocupados em duelos com eles. Alguns corpos voaram, mas nem por isso estavam com a salvação garantida.

Sirius duelava com um comensal qualquer; não estava muito preocupado com o rosto dele. Quim duelava com dois ao mesmo tempo; Remo enfrentava outros dois; Tonks, ainda na metade da descida, disparava feitiços contra Belatriz, sua adorável tia e prima de Sirius; Moody enfrentava Dolohov e mais um. Pelo canto do olho, Sirius espiava Harry; ele se afastara do arco do véu e se juntara ao garoto Longbottom, todo arrebentado, nos primeiros degraus.

Mas nos momentos seguintes, começou a obter vantagem sobre Avery, e se empenhou mais para derrotá-lo. Nem viu quando Macnair agarrou Harry pelo pescoço e foi detonado pelo mesmo com a ajuda do Longbottom. Acabou passando por ele duelando e só o que reparou foi que ele puxava um Neville todo ensangüentado do caminho do duelo dele.

Moody fora derrotado. Tonks levava a pior sob Belatriz. No entanto, os duelos ainda varavam o ar com berros de feitiços e dor. Desviou de um feitiço negro de Avery, e com uma velocidade maior que o comensal podia dar conta, deixou-o inconsciente.

Passou os olhos em volta. Dolohov lançara um feitiço negro de corte contra Harry. Por um momento assustou-se, enquanto corria para lá, desviando de alguns feitiços errantes; mas ele lançara um escudo diante do feitiço, e apenas um vergão abriu-se no seu rosto, enquanto caía com a força do feitiço pela metade. Sem parar a corrida, lançou-se contra o comensal, batendo nele com o ombro e atirando-o longe. Ele logo estava de pé, e Sirius se viu enfrentando Antônio Dolohov, assassino dos velhos amigos, Gideão e Fábio Prewett...

Mas para reduzir seus esforços, bem quando Dolohov iria usar o feitiço do corte que usara contra Harry, um feitiço de petrificação surgiu do seu lado, e ele caiu duro como uma tábua no chão.

Harry.

-Boa! – sorriu, empurrando a cabeça dele para baixo quando alguns feitiços estuporantes voaram na direção deles. – Agora quero que vocês saiam da...

Abaixaram-se de novo, e por pouco Sirius não desviou de um Avada Kedavra. Ao mesmo tempo, Tonks caiu nos degraus, inerte e derrotada, enquanto Belatriz corria triunfante de volta à briga. A situação estava ficando feia, muitos comensais e poucos membros da ordem, apenas Sirius, Quim e Remo ainda de pé contra muitos mascarados...

-Harry, leve a profecia, agarre Neville e corra! – mandou, levantando-se e indo ao encontro de Belatriz.

Não viu muito mais do que aconteceu. Bela parou e sorriu frente ao desafio.

-E então, sua cadela desgraçada... pronta para uma lição? – perguntou erguendo a varinha.

-Seu cachorro ridículo, duvido que esteja de pé ao fim desse duelo!

Os dois iniciaram um duelo voraz, talvez o mais disputado daquela sala, as varinhas transformadas em borrões e as fagulhas saindo permanentemente delas, frases soltas de provocação por entre as maldições, os feitiços atingidos pouco dificultando as condições de ambos, duelistas que se odiavam principalmente pelo laço sangüíneo que os unia...

Tal era a atenção com que duelavam que pouco viram e repararam dos acontecimentos ao redor. Não viram quando Malfoy atacou os dois garotos e foi atirado longe logo em seguida; nem quando a esfera de vidro se quebrou e um vulto perolado ergueu-se no ar; sequer deram-se conta de que Dumbledore chegara e estava aprisionando os outros comensais. Apenas tentavam derrubar-se encima daquele estrado.

Desviou de um raio vermelho, rindo:

-Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso!

Inconseqüente, teimoso e impulsivo...

Como sempre fora...

O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito.

Arregalou os olhos, antes mesmo de parar de rir. Não pelo que havia acontecido, mas por saber onde cairia. Dentro do véu.

E toda a sua vida, seus pensamentos e ações, passaram em um segundo diante de seus olhos...

Não conhecia muito bem aquele véu estranho e esfarrapado, mas seus instintos de canídeo, lá no fundo, avisavam que era a perdição, o fim... caiu na escuridão da morte, e agradeceu por pelo menos Harry estar seguro com os outros agora.


End file.
